<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿No seria un mal trato o si? by Ineedt0cry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871187">¿No seria un mal trato o si?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedt0cry/pseuds/Ineedt0cry'>Ineedt0cry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedt0cry/pseuds/Ineedt0cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sólo buscamos a quien calme nuestro dolor. <br/>Seremos los amantes que solo se engañan a ellos mismos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¿No seria un mal trato o si?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La verdad de como he llegado a este cielo</p><p>Oikawa besa con ahínco mi piel; trazando marcas que serán escondidas a través de la tela, en medio del placer combinado con lujuria, cuerpos desnudos como la porcelana. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto Oikawa Tooru? </p><p>No somos tontos, encontramos consuelo en piel ajena. Deseosos de purificar sentimientos amargos, el camino que elegimos era una jugarreta que nos llevó a una inevitable verdad.</p><p>El primer amor nunca funciona; el segundo quizá sí.</p><p>Nuestros cuerpos se unen, ahogados en placer rojo, intenso, asfixiante. Sonidos obscenos llenan la habitación, bailando con los gemidos que no logran ser silenciados,  generando una corriente eléctrica junto con las embestidas, los besos tontos a pesar de la situación, nombres susurrados como miel en la boca del otro.  </p><p>Pero más que nada; para sentirnos amados, queridos y no destrozados por un amor no correspondido. (O en un principio)</p><p>Misma cuestión, ¿Cuándo empezamos a llenar este vacío?</p><p>Recuerdos de un ayer aturden la mente;  un partido amistoso entre escuelas.  Aoba vs Karasuno.</p><p><em>“Chico refrescante”</em> Es un estúpido apodo ¿No?</p><p>Ojos pardos, feroces dignos de un rey posados sobre mí y aun así, entre tanta elegancia encontré el dolor del cual no era el único participe. Una neblina de eterno amor lastimero, conocía tan bien esa mirada, nadie más que nosotros los rotos podríamos entender.</p><p>Un dolor se anudo en mi pecho, dificultándome respirar. Verse reflejado en alguien más es tan patético.</p><p>Tanto que podría llorar.</p><p>Dicen que el tiempo cura, así mismo el tiempo añadía un dolor más del cual tampoco me era imposible escapar, cediendo un puesto por un bien mayor dejando que una flor marchita tomara nutrientes de la acera, levantándose orgullosamente en cadena. Kageyama era prodigioso, nadie podía decir lo contrario, si lo decían era con envidia. El ardor y la cura aplicados al mismo tiempo, el equipo necesitaba algo mejor, alguien mejor para llevar al equipo a la cima, combinado con el sol, Karasuno retomaría sus alas rotas.</p><p>Kageyama es un armador prodigio, yo soy un armador.</p><p>Entendible y fácil.</p><p>Me lo dije muchas veces.</p><p>Había ocasiones en donde dolía, se hundía como un hoyo en mi pecho, en esas ocasiones me convencí de que era lo mejor, sacudía los malos pensamientos lejos de mí y sonreía dejando atrás el dolor. En las noches solitarias lo repetía como un mantra sin embargo había momentos en que era superado, dando paso al dolor.</p><p>Me atormentaba ya no jugar como yo quisiera, estar en cancha, en banca, sabía que era por eso pero no soy mucho más egoísta que eso.</p><p>Pero soy un mentiroso, me afligía ya no estar en la cancha, pero también lo era que ya no era yo quien lanzaba el balón para ti, ya no era a mí, a quien le sonreías dentro de la cancha, a quien abrazabas primero por un punto ganado, ya no era yo Daichi. Me consolabas silenciosamente con esa sonrisa al verme en las bancas.</p><p>Era suficiente para mí ser el Vice-Capitán y estar a tu lado, lo era realmente.</p><p>Estar contigo, creando jugadas, gastando tiempo en un club que era mucho más que un club, una combinación que sabana mi corazón, amaba el vóley, tanto como amaba a la persona que desempeñaba con liderazgo. Juntos éramos como una familia, cuidando a sus pequeños cuervos, ganándonos el apodo de <em>“Mama cuervo y Papá cuervo”</em></p><p>¿El problema?</p><p>Los apodos son apodos, las risas son risas y pensamientos futuros no deben ser pensados, deben aplacarse y saciarse con lo que obtenemos, el pensar en un futuro juntos era un hermoso pasatiempo, creando escenarios donde el amor era real entre nosotros, pensando que algún día los sentimientos serían los mismos.</p><p>Porque realmente tenía la esperanza de que mi amor por ti fuera correspondido.</p><p>La vida no es justa, no debí desear más de lo que tenía, así podría haber evitado un derrumbe dentro de mi corazón.</p><p>—¡Hey Suga! Necesito decirte algo. — El nerviosismo se colaba por tus poros, contagiándome. — Eres una persona muy importante para mí y quiero que seas el primero en saberlo.</p><p>Deberías verte con los ojos que te veo Daichi, así podrías ver cuán perfecto eres.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa Daichi? ¿Por qué tan nervioso? ¿Cuál es el misterio?</p><p>—¿Sabes? Hay alguien que me gusta. — Dedos entrelazándose nerviosamente, justo como mis nervios.</p><p> </p><p>¿Cómo explicar el sentimiento? Un corazón latente yendo a mil por hora, manos que empezaban a sudar, trague saliva nerviosamente. Creí que te confesarías, seriamos una pareja, la sangre corría tan rápido, llenando mi piel de vergüenza.</p><p>—Me he declarado a Michimiya y ella acepto. — La felicidad bailaba en tu voz, en tus ojos, se acumulaba en tus pómulos, tanto que un dios te veneraría.</p><p>En contraste, mi corazón cayó en picada a mi estómago, iniciando un nudo en mi garganta con oídos sordos, delante de la felicidad pura.</p><p>La vida no es justa y tú fuiste justo con mis sentimientos.</p><p>—Michimiya acepto… — replicaste como si no pudieras creerlo, clavándose en mi mente como un tornillo.</p><p>Fantasías son fantasías, tiempo es tiempo del cual me perdí.</p><p>Una felicitación fingida de alegría emano de mis labios, asfixiando y enterrando el dolor en lo más profundo de mi conciencia.</p><p>—Gracias Suga, era importante para mí que lo supieras. — Extiendes tus brazos envolviéndome en un abrazo que casi rompe mis barreras junto con mis lágrimas</p><p>¿Cuán arrogante fui Dichi?.</p><p>El abrazo se rompe dejando caer mis esperanzas con él.</p><p>Parado en el mismo lugar de aquella confesión, a lo lejos puedo verla a ella esperando por ti, sonriendo con dicha. ¿Pude verme así?</p><p>—Deja de agradecerme y mejor no la dejes esperando mucho tiempo galán. — Bromeo, es lo único que puedo hacer.</p><p>—Tienes razón, gracias Suga, sabía que contaba contigo.</p><p>Me dedicas una última sonrisa, girando sobre tus talones puedo ver tu espalda alejarse con cada paso, acercándote a Michimiya, seguramente sonríes como ella al verte, entrelazando sus dedos. Lucen tan perfectos.</p><p>Pero ya lo sabía, sabía que ella estaba enamorada de ti, sabía que ustedes dos hablaban pero preferí segarme ya que un amor es de dos, no de tres y ella no entraba en nuestra ecuación, aunque yo fui el que nunca entro en ella.</p><p>Trate de segarme a que ella era solo una amiga para ti pero ¿Cómo podría? Ella es una chica, es inteligente, bonita, alegre, amable, juega volley. Es tu complemento y yo no puedo odiarla, no puedo porque la quiero, es mi amiga y ambos lucen tan felices que el egoísmo de mi amor se siente erróneo.</p><p>A pesar de ello, lagrimas se desbordaron sin permiso, liberando un mar salado.</p><p>—Oikawa, ¿Cómo fuimos un remplazo para el otro? — susurro entre tus brazos cálidos</p><p>—Fuimos un sustituto que resulto bien ¿No es así? — respondes tranquilamente.</p><p>¿Cómo llegamos a esto Sugawara Koushi?</p><p>¿Cómo fue para mí verme reflejado en tus ojos por primera vez y entender los sentimientos que escondías tras ellos? Los entendía perfectamente.</p><p>Ver la misma devoción en ojos ajenos era terriblemente odioso.</p><p>Sin embargo había un brillo columpiándose con la vida y el anhelo. Al siguiente campamento, el anhelo se había desvanecido, dando paso a un cascaron vacío cuando lo mirabas.</p><p>¿Yo mire a Iwaizumi de la misma manera cuando confeso su primera novia? No lo sé, quizá por la mirada preocupada de Mattsun y Makki lo más probables es que sí.</p><p>La manera en que Iwaizumi evitaba mi mirada cuando la presento, la mirada que aquellos dos me lanzaron y la forma en que sostenías sus finas manos contra las tuyas me revolvieron el estómago.</p><p>¿Por qué haces esto Iwaizumi? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿A nosotros? Las ganas de gritar aquello y romper con sus dedos entrelazados escalaban en mí, cuando me miro por el rabillo del ojo, cuando lo hizo perforo mi corazón y mis entrañas.</p><p>¿Pudo ver el dolor? ¿Pudo ver la muralla caer? Iwaizumi se preocupaba genuinamente, ignorando el verdadero problema y yo no tenía cara para afrontarlo, demasiado avergonzado para pedir una explicación, demasiado humillado al ser reducido a una explicación tan indirecta.</p><p>Lo sabía y decidió ignorarlo, era más fácil ignorarlo a afrontarlo.</p><p>Promesas vacías de niños en pleno otoño, promesas basadas ilusamente en vóley y un matrimonio al crecer en primer lugar, en Japón el matrimonio igualitario no estaba legalizado pero no importaría compartir una hipoteca con él, siempre juntos.</p><p>Sentimientos desbordados desde el principio al darme cuanta cuanto amaba a Iwaizumi, en cuanto había fallado.</p><p>En silencio, en una rutina abrumadoramente rota y normalizada nos sumergimos.</p><p>Así fue como entendí, el rendimiento en ojos ajenos, la sonrisa fingida postrada en su cara, el cansancio debajo de sus ojos, era como ver un espejo, tas asquerosamente vomitable, un poco de diversión para aliviar el dolor no hacia mal a nadie.</p><p>—Chico refrescante ¿Qué haces jugando tan lejos de papá cuervo?</p><p>—¡Oikawa-San! ¿Qué hace tan lejos de su niñera? — Cara de ángel, lengua afilada.</p><p>—¡Oh vamos! no evadas mi pregunta chico refrescante, yo pregunte primero.</p><p>—Oikawa-San, deje de decirme chico refrescante, mi nombre es Sugawara así mismo, no tengo porque responder sus preguntas. — Ojos comenzando a arder. — Entonces, si me disculpa tengo que irme.</p><p>—¡Vamos Refrescante-Kun! No tienes que enojarte conmigo por pelear con papá cuervo.</p><p>La rabia que se inició en tus ojos como un infierno se congelo, mostrando la llaga.</p><p>—No entiendo de que hablas, si tanto tiempo tienes para molestar, por favor ve y molesta a Iwaizumi.</p><p>A punto de replicar, una voz conocida resuena haciendo eco, melosamente enamorado apegado a su celular, en medio de ello, nos escondimos como si nos fueran a atrapar ante un asesinato.</p><p>—Yui si, el campamento avanza bien, aprendemos de los errores para levantarnos como equipo, podre mostrarte a ti y a los que nos apoyan un partido digno. — Risas banales seguidas de un <em>“también te extraño”</em>.</p><p>El cuerpo escondido a mi lado temblaba ligeramente; cubría su boca evitando dejar salir un jadeo, los ojos feroces habían sido remplazados por un mar cristalino, el eco de la voz acaramelada se alejaba dejando una tormenta a su paso. El cuerpo a mi lado era una ciudad destruida en un santiamén, sin misericordia, ni perdón.</p><p>Y las palabras corrieron de mi boca más rápido de lo que pudiese pensar.</p><p>—Espera… ¿Daichi y tú no eran pareja? — Sobrecogido por la estupidez, cubrí mi boca.</p><p>Si antes me parecía ver una ciudad desecha, ahora veía una galaxia llorando sus estrellas muertas.</p><p>Negando con la cabeza, fragmentado, negándote a ti mismo o a mí la verdad ineludible, el mar seguía en tus ojos deslizándose por la arena, hasta perderse en tu mano que aun ahogaba tus jadeos, ni un minuto paso para romperte por completo.</p><p>¿Alguna vez pensé que era lo correcto? La imagen frente a mí de un chico temblando parecía pertenecer a una pintura renacentista sobre el dolor y el mal de amores.</p><p>Un nuevo impulso nació en mí, apartando tus manos con fuerza rezando por la calma, bese sus labios. Un beso tan triste con sabor a sal, amargura y decepción.  Con esperanzas rotas luchaste tratando de alejarme, sin embargo  un cuerpo hecho un desastre no tenía la suficiente fuerza para alejarme. En medio del beso lagrimas surcaron mis ojos, combinándose en el beso. Dos personas rotas, emergiendo del dolor con furia, tornándose demandante y apasionado, exigiendo beber el dolor del otro. El aire hace hincapié entre ambos, cortando el beso en busca de aire para nuestros pulmones, para obligarnos a seguir.</p><p>El campamento de un fin de semana, fue una cura para ambos.</p><p>En un cuarto que ya no es un campamento, alcanzamos el cielo.</p><p>—¿Te arrepientes Sugawara?</p><p>—No. — Tajante.</p><p>—¿Sientes culpa? ¿Por nosotros? ¿Por esto que hemos creado? — Una pregunta que había rondado mi mente desde que todo empezó.</p><p>—No hay tiempo para arrepentirse.</p><p>—Tienes razón.</p><p>En silencio con un beso, silenciamos la conversación.</p><p>
  <em>Los dos necesitábamos a alguien, necesitábamos ser felices también, ser sostenidos para evitar caer en un profundo hoyo negro sin retorno. ¿No es un mal trato o sí?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>